The field of the disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a system for an inlet guide vane (IGV) shroud and baffle assembly.
Gas turbine engines typically include a high pressure compressor (HPC) including a rotor and a stator. An air-filled cavity is typically present between the rotor and the stator, including a space between a row of IGVs and the first stage of the rotor. If such a cavity is not effectively shrouded and baffled, excessive vibration and turbulence in the cavity can lead to diminished engine performance. Since at least some known gas turbine engines have strict requirements for shroud forward shape, addressing the negative effects on engine performance of large air-filled cavities is problematic.